matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Misinformation Age (Episode 2.1)
The Misinformation Age was the third Merovingian Mission in Episode 2.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: The traitorous inventor that you so graciously eliminated for us in your last assignment managed to hide a schematic from us. He's designed blueprints for every invention he created and I am certain his last prototype was no exception. Now that he's gone, what was his is ours; and you'll be the arm of that particular action. Go to his office and recover the schematic for the prototype gun. If anyone tries to take the schematic from you, simply kill them. Operator: Everyone on-site is with the Merovingian, so don't expect any opposition. Just stick to your goals and this will be over in a heartbeat. Rarahu: Let me guess: you want the key to the inventor's office, don't you? Well, I'm not some nut who cracks for everyone--you must do me a favor first. Find Efremiama and tell him that he's been "cut off." In return, I'll do you a favor and give you the key to the inventor's office. Does that deal sound sweet enough for you? Efremiama: Leave me be. I don't have time for you now... Efremiama: Just give that money to Rarahu. That should smooth things over. Rarahu: Did Efremiama get the message? Rarahu: I knew that would knock some sense into him! Efremiama can't go without gettin' into my parties... Then again, who can? Right, sugar? Oh, wait... Silly me, you want the key! Yes, you may take it. Rarahu: Don't get into trouble with that, sugar. Operator: That's the inventor's old office. Search the place for the schematic. Fissure: Oh, crap! What are you doing here?! I know I'm not supposed to be in here, but I just had to take a look around... Operator: It's not in there. Keep looking. Operator: Damn! No schematic. Operator: Hmm... Perhaps Fissure has a printout of the schematic. Ask nicely and maybe he'll cough it up. Fissure: The schematic? What? For the Merovingian? Uh, sure. You can have it. Just don't tell anyone I was in here, okay? Operator: That was almost too easy. Computer: Logged in as user: Fissure > search -target=flit_gun_schematic Searching... Please wait. Results found! Printing: "Flit Gun.cad" You're schematic has been printed. Would you like to print another? ERROR: The printer is out of paper. meet him there > _ Flood: This might be your shortest mission yet. Meet with Cert and present him the schematic. Operator: That's the place. Cert is inside. Cert: The schematic, do you have it? Cert: Don't stand there gawking like you've never seen an impatient man before. Give me the schematic. Flood: I have never been so furious at another Exile in my entire existence. Fissure-- and whoever he is in league with-- will bleed for feeding us with misinformation! Operator: Crap! This is not cool. Flood is livid. Cert: What the hell is this? Is this some sort of sick joke? This is obviously fake! Don't see the crayon here?! This is terrible! Find whoever gave this forgery to you and destroy them! Flood: I've tracked Fissure to this address. That fool will suffer for deceiving us! Operator: I can't believe he actually gave you a forged schematic... What a goon! No matter. That's where Fissure is hiding. Do the dirty deed. Fissure: It's you! Operator: Roger that. That's a confirmed kill. Search Fissure's body for the schematic. Operator: That's the last of the hostiles. Nice work, {redpill_name}. Flood: Do you see any crayon or markers on that schematic? No? Good. That's the real deal. Upload it through a hardline. Operator: The real schematic is secure! ? Flood: At last, the schematic is in our hands. You came through in a crisis, {redpill_name}. You affirm your dedication to the Merovingian through your actions. Individuals such as Fissure are a pox on the Exiles and at times they must be removed-- permanently. In your case, the Frenchman is pleased with your performance. Until we speak again... completed Mobs *Corrupted (abilities: Fly virus- reduces maximum health -151 pts, power attack, speed attack) (during phase where you have to kill fissure) *Zion Howitzer: I hope you have health coverage, because you are going to need it. *Zion Destroyer: I am going to kick your ass! *Zion Aikido Grandmaster: Allow me to end this farce now. Reading Newspaper Clipping: This newspaper clipping has a story about the local weather outlines with a drawing of a box drawn with red magic marker. "Local weather continues to be unseasonably clear and suny, with spectacular sunsets pleasing local residents each evening. Meteorologists seem to agree that the sunsets are most likely caused by a volcanic eruption that occured several weeks ago, whose ash has been carried thousands of miles by wind patterns in the upper atmosphere. But whatever the cause, enjoy the great sunny weather while it lasts!" *''Episode 2.1: A Swarm of Flies''